<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Witch battle Aquarius by Crazy_luna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707161">Witch battle Aquarius</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna'>Crazy_luna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Owari Magica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Temporary Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:19:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Belladona, Sierra, Hollie, Martin, Daphne, Eva and Charlie face a witch well trying not to drown.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belladona Cox/Percival “Percy” Richards/Sierra Delany/Juan-Luis Guerrero-Suarez</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Witch battle Aquarius</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prince (Sierra): 984 words |  940 points<br/>Liz (Hollie): 1650 words | 1625 points<br/>Luna (Belladona, witch)<br/>Simon (Martin): 1116 words | 1110 points<br/>Start (Chara): 133 words | 115 points<br/>Strawberry (Daphne, Eva): 2297 words | 2250 points<br/>Zeira (Charlie): 2683 words | 2640 points</p><p>Everyone but Chara<br/>EXP: 8<br/>Item: Explosive<br/>Pur: -50</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sierra looks between her soul gem and the area. The sounds of planes taking off nearby and a sound that was probably going to give her a headache by the end of this. Sierra looks back down to her own soul gem. She wonders if the witch had been trying to take a  plane when they despaired. Absent-mindedly humming, she puts her soul gem back in her hoodie pocket. Unfortunately there were some things you just couldn't run from.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hollie's riding down on her bike, trying to clear her head from...well, everything going on lately. She had no real specific direction in mind, just wanting to clear her head, planes fly low overhead and Hollie almost crashes as she breaks harshly, the familiar bright cyan blue hair not far ahead of her. Sierra? What was she doing at the airport? She fiddled with her gem and sure enough there was the familiar tug of a witch. Quickly peddling again to catch up with the girl and join her in battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! Wait up"! She called.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Belladona followed her girlfriend. She looked at the airport, she really hadn't come here since her parents moved back. God she missed taking trips. She was going to have to go on a trip with her date mates once Alexander and rose corp where gone. She heard a call and looked over to see Hollie. "Yo." She waved at the other vet. "Think the witch was trying to skip town?" She asked and pointed at the airport.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin's legs hurt as he made way past the airport. He was trying to figure out the best way to avoid any strangers or Rose people, and so far trying to make a map of where they'd most likely go wasn't working out. The words from the 3 magi who were gathered already nearly flew over his head before he could backtrack to the exact spot they were looking at. "I mean, I wouldn't really... Blame it for wanting to leave, but it would probably be kicked out before reaching the terminal. Also hi."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara quickly ran to the other, this would be her first witch fight in awhile and her gut told her it wasnt going to be pretty OR easy. she saw the others and walked over "hey guys...."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne held out her soul gem in her palm as she searched, she had been lucky to pry out of Flow a way to track a witch, but she wasn't expecting it to be out so far from town. "I could have gotten a taxi at least.." she mumbled, hoping down off a rock when she noticed about 3 Magi she already knew, that had to be a good indicator there was a with right? Putting her gem back Daphne picked up into a jog over to them. "Hey, is there a witch here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sierra looked back, seeing the group of magi forming behind her. At least now they would't have to message everyone else to report a labyrinth opening. She scanned the group to see who else was there. It was mostly familiar faces- oh! It was the girl from the catholic witch. Good to see she's getting by. Hopefully others were talking to her and explaining things. They couldn't lose another magi to those Rose Cucks.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hollie started at the group behind her, how did she not notice all these people? She was glad that at least, none of these guys were Rose assholes, that would've been bad all the way out here...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting off her bike Hollie smiles and waves at Sienna and Belladonna before nodding to the others, she recognized all the faces, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Looks like it'll be a cakewalk, with everyone here" Hollie noted, impressed by the turnout. She rolled her gem between her fingers, triggering her transformation.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Belladona rolled her eyes at the orange magi. "Well unless the TSA hires teens I'm pretty sure a witch could get through without anyone seeing." She commented and pulled her hair clip out. She looked at the new girl. "Newbie whats your name?" She asked not really caring that she was pointing her out.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh... Bu-" Martin ended up cutting himself off as he noticed Daphne from the last witch had shown up. "Hello, yeah that's why we're all kind of just standing here." He waved at Chara, now that he thought about it this was the first time he's seen her since back in October. He should probably ask about that.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara noticed Martin's wave and smiled "Hey Martin, how you doing, last time I saw you we both barely made it out of the last witch battle" she remembered he was seriously poisoned and they practically had to help carry him out, "how are you doing?" she asked</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne looked at the black haired girl, she was talking to her right? "Daphne" she said before putting her hand out for a handshake. "This will be the second witch I've seen so far, I really thought there'd be more"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie saw her soul gem glowing weirdly. This was what happened when a witch was near right? She started to follow it from a whole half a hour ago. Charlie heard loud loud disorienting sounds and glanced around. An airport... She didn't think she would want to fly anytime soon she continued until she saw some soulgems and saw Belladonna's whom she recognized instantly... She was becoming more and more sure it was going to be a witch. She didn't see percy who she said she would wait to fight a witch battle with but... She was here. "S-sorry bout being late" she mumbled walking closer to the party.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"The longer you're around, the more you'll see," Sierra pointed out. God, she couldn’t imagine dealing with witches more often than this. That would be a horrible for more reasons than one. Sierra shook her head; it was time to focus. "Alright, see everyone inside," she added, transforming and entering the labyrinth. No point to wait out here any longer and risk getting spotted by security.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"She did great last time" Hollie told Belladonna, vouching for Daphne before heading into the Labrynth, spear at the ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Belladona transformed. "Good to hear." She looked over at Charlie. "It's fine, transform and we can fight a witch and if you need help Charlie call out for it. I'm not sure how well your sight will work in a labyrinth." It was magic but it was chaotic and wild and could have parts in there of the real world for all she knew. "I got two heals in me so Hollie will be the main healer today." She nodded before following her girlfriend into the labyrinth.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I- uhm, I'm not dying. Other than that, I don't exactly... Know." He grimaced a little, somebody would probably have to tell Chara about the deaths. Martin transformed, scratching the back of his hand. "A lot of shit has happened and most of it's not good.."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara nods before getting a phone call from felix, it had a message connected reading, 'Important!' she turned to everyone, "I'm so sorrry to leave guys but I gotta go its important, I'll figure out a way to make up for it!" she said having to rush off</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne took her hand away as it was ignored, that's fine she probably didn't like being touched. She glanced at Hollie for the praise before watching the blonde girl run off, hope she was okay. Seeing everyone starting to head in, Daphne pulled off her gem and transformed, heading inside after the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eva followed her soul gem, letting it guide her wherever it wanted. Her arms still hurt but she needed to get back out there, no more time for rest. She did notice it had been taking her towards the airport which was odd, and made her question if it was reading right before she ran into Chara who had been coming from the others. Eva transformed to move faster and saw the tail end of someone entering a labyrinth and followed in herself a couple minutes after.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie transformed for the first time and was nervous. She wasn't sure how her sight would work with the labyrinth either. She glanced at the other magi. "Alright.. I will. " She said with a small nod nervous of this. She walked into the labyrinth as anxiety hit her.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The labyrinth was a large well and the magi  came out at the bottom. Water was up to most of their shins cause shoes to be flooded with water. There were pipes snaking up the walls and some were gutting out in the open space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aquarius huddled down  in the centre of the well crying and tugging at the chains that were clearly binding the witch down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Familiars were climbing over the pipes on the walls and ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HEALTH: Sierra 60HP, Hollie 85HP, Belladona 80HP, Martin 60HP, Daphne 60HP, Eva 60HP, Charlie 60HP, Aquarius 120HP, Ducky (10) 45HP, Helper (5) 40HP</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sierra makes a face at the splashing of her steps and immediately summons her gun to shoot directly at the witch. In moments like these, she's glad her magi outfit has heels. Still wet socks are really gross.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(13 hit, 16dmg to witch)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hollie shuddered as the water soaked through her stockings, oh God that was cold. Peering up at the ceiling it there didn't seem to be much lighting up this Laybrynth but luckily it looked like it was just the witch. Summoning her shield for the newbies, she called out; "If you guys need healing, tell us! I'll do my best to cover you guys"!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Multi shield:  Martin and Charlie get protection from 10+ full special in damage. Lasts for 5 rounds)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Belladona looked at the witch in the center and then down at the water. "Fuck. Who the fuck can't swim?" She called out as she pulled her wand out. Twisting the wand black goo started to come out of the glass in the opening. She grinned and swiped her arm in front of her sending a wave of poison out at the witch and a few familiars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(16 to Witch Helper 1 2 and 3, 7dmg poisoned for 6 rounds at 3dmg)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin feels himself physically recoil as the water soaked his lower half, god why did it have to be like this. He pinned a part of the witches hair(?) down against the chains it seemed oh so keen on tugging on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(17 hit, 4 DMG to Witch, stunned 2 rounds)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne cringed as her magical socks got wet, this was awful. She summoned her bow and looked around, surprised by the disembodied hands and cute little floats around. They seemed kinda out of place. She brought up her bow and shot at a float, seeing if it would pop with her arrow but surprised when it didn't. "I can swim alright!" she called out. (18 to hit - 2 dmg to Ducky 1)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eva popped through and stepped into the water, it sloshing dangerously close to getting into her boots. She turned to look at Belladonna when she asked who could swim, eva really wasnt the best swimmer...but she could manage she hoped. Eva waved her hand and summoned a handful of moons, throwing them at the struggling witch in the center. (8 +6 to hit - 10 dmg to witch)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie walked into the labyrinth and wasn't sure what she was expecting, what she saw was horrifying. Unlike what others saw she saw the world around her glitching in and out of existence as though it were corrupted and destroyed. The witch in the center was horrifying to her, glitching in and out in and out. she felt woozy as she looked at it. water that was cold around her waist. She stayed back as far as she could. She wasn't so sure about this... especially not after learning some things. anxiety clawed at her as the fridged water moved as she walked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was scared. She was asked who cant swim and she felt embarrassed to say it but she has been terrified ever since she lost her sight to be in deep water. "I..can't swim" She said nervously. Then her walking stick changed. she held it in her hands close as she continued to walk forward..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" do...you guys see the ... creature over there?" She asked pointing. nervously as one glitched out of existence again. She didn't know how to do this...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She held her new staff close she could see it glow a bit... it was good. and with the magic of the magi she could see their forms a little better... at least she wouldn't be able to hit them. She was still anxious and nervous and well... she didn't feel the best about this. She needed to do something though right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She held up her staff hoping something would happen. Her nerves high as she now began to wonder why Belladonna asked if they could swim. She attempted to hit a ...thing but it seemed to glitch out of existence before she was able to... this labyrinth made her scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(2 to hit NOPE BITCHES)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquarius cries out causing the water to rise in a wave of magic but petered out quite quickly. The witch is unable to do much be keep crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The water rises to be now 4 feet deep and all magi will need to spend the round getting to higher ground and can not attack</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>HEALTH: Sierra 60HP, Hollie 85HP, Belladona 80HP, Martin 60HP + 25 shield, Daphne 60HP, Eva 60HP, Charlie 60HP + 25 shield, Aquarius 87HP poisoned 6rounds, 1 Ducky 43HP, 2 Ducky 45HP, 3 Ducky 45HP, 4 Ducky 45HP, 5 Ducky 45HP, 6 Ducky 45HP, 7 Ducky 45HP, 8 Ducky 45HP, 9 Ducky 45HP, 10 Ducky 45HP, 1 Helper 33HP poisoned 6rounds, 2 Helper 33HP poisoned 6rounds, 3 Helper 33HP poisoned 6rounds, 4 Helper 40HP, 5 Helper 40HP</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sierra reluctantly raised her hand. "You know I can't," Sierra reminded her girlfriend. She looked around the group. Wadded through the water to the other girl who couldn't swim, Sierra grabbed onto her. "Then I guess you're with me!" Sierra fired off some bubbles below her to get enough hight to bubble hop to a pipe out of the water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Grapple. +11 to Sierra [24def total] &amp; +5 to Charlie)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hollie yelped in shock as a wave of water washed over her, using her spear to heel herself from being knocked over, she scrambled for the pipes on the wall and hauled herself up, hands almost numb from the icy water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared down from her perch, trying to see if there was anyway to haul the others up with her, could she use her spear to pull them up?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(26 to ascend)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Belladona dropped her wand and saw Sierra get Charlie. "Sierra, keep an eye on her. I'm not sure how well she can see." She called up and pulled out her ax as she walked up to a pipe and pulled herself up. She dug her ax in to give herself better leverage to get out of the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(22 to climb)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin silently cussed as the water rose around everyone. He turned to Daphne and Eva, the only other two still on the ground. "We need to move. Like, right now." He grabbed onto one of the higher pipes, hoisting himself up before motioning towards the area where he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne hated the water when on her shoes and she hated it even more that it was soaking her dress, she didn't need Martin to tell her twice. She wadded over to a pipe and climbed up on it before hopping up a couple more pipes, sitting on one and tried squeezing out some of the water from her skirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eva started moving as soon as the water started spilling over into her boots, focusing on a pipe sticking out to aim for before leaping up to it. She had a feeling a lot of the fight was going to be like this if they didn't stop the witch. (Magical Leap 27)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie began to panic as the water continued to rise up until it hit her shoulders, she was panicking and standing on her tippi toes she felt nervous about everything, she held onto her staff the best she was able to as she looked around for a place she could get. She was nervous... anxious... scared of well all of this. She spent so much preparing herself mentally for the witch that she was not really expecting it all to look like this. They felt anxious</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were then grabbed by someone and panicked, but they heard her speak and calmed down a little bit. " Is..everything glitchy and weird for you too?" She asked Sierra as she kept a hold of her staff which made her feel safe.  She wasn't sure how to attack or anything but at least she wasn't dying... in water.. it was going to be rising this entire time. " I don't think I will be able to climb like everyone... Everything continues to glitch in and out for me? ..." She said to Sierra Before thinking for another few seconds. "Its nice to meet you also.. im Charlie! and thank you!" She said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Sierra used leap with Charlie)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquarius started to get movement back but continued to cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two Ducky's tried to go at at a pair of magi but both got out of their reach before they could do anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(7 to Bella, 8 to Sierra)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Water rises 5 feet deep anyone that ends up with the water will need to preform a swim check</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>HEALTH: Sierra 60HP, Hollie 85HP, Belladona 80HP, Martin 60HP + 25 shield, Daphne 60HP, Eva 60HP, Charlie 60HP + 25 shield, Aquarius 84HP poisoned 5rounds, 1 Ducky 43HP, 2 Ducky 45HP, 3 Ducky 45HP, 4 Ducky 45HP, 5 Ducky 45HP, 6 Ducky 45HP, 7 Ducky 45HP, 8 Ducky 45HP, 9 Ducky 45HP, 10 Ducky 45HP, 1 Helper 30HP poisoned 5rounds, 2 Helper 30HP poisoned 5rounds, 3 Helper 30HP poisoned 5rounds, 4 Helper 40HP, 5 Helper 40HP</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh- Sierra, not the time. So glitching?! Is that what Belladona meant by 'trouble seeing'?" Sierra asked, bewildered. "Cause all I see is a well full of water and trouble."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hollie struggled up to her feet from where she was balancing, the pipe wobbling unsteadily under her weight, raising her spear she threw it at the witch but hit one of the Ducky's instead! Still, it looked like she dazed it from here...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How's everyone doing!?" She called out, voice bouncing of off the walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(11 to hit Ducky 8, 6 damage and stunned for 3 rounds)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's blind love. Wish lets her see magic." Belladona filled in and pulled her ax out of the pipe along with a few others. She threw them at the witch. "We need to figure out how to stop this bitch from crying!" She called out once she was out of axes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(16 to hit, 12dmg)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Whether it was how cold the water was, or how icky it made him feel, his next shot missed. Martin looked down at the witch, surrounded by more and more water. "I- It's probably just going to do this the entire time we're in here, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(3 missed)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne resummoned her bow, aiming down from wear she sat on the pipe and shot at a floaty. "Why do you think she's crying?" she asked, did witches have emotions?. (10 + 2 to hit - 1 dmg to Float 1)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eva looked down at the witch, before summoning her mace and threw it down at the witch. Maybe if she could just, knock it out it'd stop crying. "So far fine" she called out to Hollie. (7+11 to hit - 5 dmg + stunned for 3 rounds)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry.. thought it would be good since you helped me. but yeah.. oh yeah Belladonna mentioned it right. I am blind." She said glancing around more and took a few breaths in. "It looks dark and glitchy to me, and... not good." She said looking around more watching as the place glitches in and out of existence.. this wasn't stable... maybe she could get the witch to stop crying though? Somehow? She held up her staff more attempting to hit the witch with magic... a familiar glitched back into existence though and she realized she aimed wrong......</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(16+2 to hit, simple seal, Magi binds their enemy down for two rounds. Enemy wont be able to attack. Healing can still be done) (Ducky 2)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquarius pulled at the chain but it wasn't able todo anything but keep crying as it was stunned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple of the helpers crawled along the pipes and tried to get a hold of the magi but fell into the water without grabbing any.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(4 to Hollie, 5 to Charlie, 7 to Belladona)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A Ducky tried to hit the yellow magi but missed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(3 to Charlie)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Water rises 6 feet deep anyone that ends up with the water will need to preform a swim check</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>HEALTH: Sierra 60HP, Hollie 85HP, Belladona 80HP, Martin 60HP + 25 shield, Daphne 60HP, Eva 60HP, Charlie 60HP + 25 shield, Aquarius 63HP poisoned 4rounds stunned 3rounds, 1 Ducky 42HP, 2 Ducky 45HP bound 2rounds, 3 Ducky 45HP, 4 Ducky 45HP, 5 Ducky 45HP, 6 Ducky 45HP, 7 Ducky 45HP, 8 Ducky 39HP stunned 3rounds, 9 Ducky 45HP, 10 Ducky 45HP, 1 Helper 27HP poisoned 4rounds, 2 Helper 27HP poisoned 4rounds, 3 Helper 27HP poisoned 4rounds, 4 Helper 40HP, 5 Helper 40HP</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sierra kept her arm around Charlie and fired more shots at the witch. "Great, I have the blind kid. Just great. Anyways, can you differentiate the familiars from the rest of this bullshit enough to hit them? If so, focus on keeping those things away from us and I'll keep us out of the water," Sierra suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(15 hit, 16dmg to witch)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hollie tried to repeat her action from before, but the dampness of the room mxied with the unsteady footing caused her to lose her balance and yelp wildly as she dropped her spear to grab at the pipes at the wall. That was too close! she thought to herself, looking at the sinister familiars in the water. She had a feeling they would be very, very dangerous if you were in the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(9 to miss)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Belladona could feel her leg start to get mad at her. Water had slipped into the prosthetic. She pulled out some axes and threw them at the witch. "Sierra." She more called at her girlfriend in warning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(25 to hit, 15dmg)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As Martin missed another shot, he kept thinking about the witch. It's familiars seemed to want to push people into the water to drown, but why? Wouldn't it be easier just to punch them until they die? Or was there something he was missing here?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(10 missed)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne shot down at the familiars below her again, missing her target as they splashed around. She scoffed in annoyance. (5 -miss)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eva summoned another mace and dropped it down at the witch, it was still conscious which was unfortunate for them as the water kept rising. She'd have to jump up higher at some point soon it looked like. (5 + 11 to hit - 2 dmg to witch)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie looked up at Sierra when she sounded upset? "Sorry.." She mumbled and bit her lip with anxiety. It wasn't like she could help being blind... she failed at her wish to not be blind anymore. "Yeah. I can differentiate, the familiars are smaller then the witch who is at the bottom." She said quietly. She would do her best to keep the familiars away so Sierra could keep them safe. She tried to hit one before it seemingly dissapeared again to her... this is gonna get Sierra to be even more upset wouldn't it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(3+1 to hit)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The water was getting to get up on the witch causing her to cry harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the Helpers grabbed hold of Sierra and pulled her and Charlie down. Charlie wasn't stuck in the hold of the familiar but was pulled under water with the teal magi all the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(14 to Sierra and Charlie, Sierra needs to hit the familiar to get free. bound for 2 rounds)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pair of Ducky's attacked biting some magi and poisoning them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(8 to Daphne 2dmg, 14 to Martin 3dmg, both poisoned for 4 rounds)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The water has come up to 7 feet, all non distance magi now have water about up to their knees and will need to climb soon to get away from the water</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>HEALTH: Sierra 60HP bound 2 rounds, Hollie 85HP, Belladona 80HP, Martin 60HP + 22 shield poisoned 4 rounds, Daphne 58HP poisoned 4 rounds, Eva 60HP, Charlie 60HP + 25 shield, Aquarius 27HP poisoned 3rounds stunned 2rounds, 1 Ducky 42HP, 2 Ducky 45HP bound 2rounds, 3 Ducky 45HP, 4 Ducky 45HP, 5 Ducky 45HP, 6 Ducky 45HP, 7 Ducky 45HP, 8 Ducky 39HP stunned 2rounds, 9 Ducky 45HP, 10 Ducky 45HP, 1 Helper 27HP poisoned 3rounds, 2 Helper 27HP poisoned 3rounds, 3 Helper 27HP poisoned 3rounds, 4 Helper 40HP, 5 Helper 40HP</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sierra gasped as she hit the icey waters. Struggling against the familiar, she managed to shoot only for her shot to go wide. Shooting bubbles in water weren't very effective. Goddammit!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(4 miss)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Still clinging to the walls, Hollie scrambles up further as the water rose, hoping her next stop would be more stable footing to fight on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is everyone ok"? She called out, trying to keep track of everyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(11 to ascend)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Belladona saw her girlfriend get dragged under the water. "Sierra!" She screamed and pulled her prosthetic off. "Someone grab that!" She called back as she dived into the water. She looked around under the water and saw her girlfriend and the blind girl. She got closer to them and grabbed at Charlie. She wanted to get Sierra out but she would be back. She motioned that she was going go up as she held Charlie's arm and started swimming up towards the surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(27 swim check)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin jumped as the Red girl's leg came off, managing to catch the thing before it could bounce off the pipe and into the water. Finally making a hit, he scooted himself back towards the wall. Hopefully this would help when he had to move upwards again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Nat 20 x2, 2 DMG to Witch)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne gasped as she saw two magi get dragged into the water, trying to aim into the water at the familiar but missed when a familiar came up and bit her. She thought about hoping down to help but the red girl tossed off her leg and did it first, so she stayed. (4 - miss)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eva readied herself to grab Belladonna's foot before Martin had already caught it. Looking down she saw Belladonna helping the yellow Magi first, she looked young so that was probably for the best, if Eva was a better swimmer she'd jump in to help but... Summoning her moons she threw them down at the witch, the faster they could get rid of the better. (2 + 11 to hit - 7 dmg to witch)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie hit the icy waters and began to panic immediately, She needed to help Sierra who would get them out of this mess. Why did she have to be so useless, no wonder Sierra sounded so pissed to be stuck with the blind girl, immediately after she was dragged down into the depths of the water. Charlie needed to help her. She saw Sierra's soulgem which meant it would be easier to aim right? Maybe if she hit the glitching mass it would make things better. She couldn't swim up on her own after all either... so if she could help Sierra then maybe Sierra would be able to get them out?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie was grabbed by something and panicked she turned and saw it was Belladonna, she needed to help Sierra though She stabbed her staff forward towards the glitching creature hoping she would be able to help as she was being pulled up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(18+1, 1 dmg to the helper that has sierra)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Raising her arms up the witch slammed her fists into the chains holding her down sending out a shock wave of magic hitting everyone in the space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(16 to all, 7dmg)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Some helpers went after more magi. Two grabing Hollie and Martin and pulls them under. One tries to grab Belladona but is unable to get a hold of the red medic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(15 to Hollie, 11 to Belladona, 9 to Martin, Hollie and Martin are bound under water)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pair of Ducky's attack the two swimming girls but one misses Belladona well the other one is able to harm Charlie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(4 to hit Belladona, 13 to Charlie 4dmg)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Water has come up to 8 feet and all non distance magi can no longer attack and need to get up another level. Distance magi have one more round</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>HEALTH: Sierra 53HP bound 1 rounds, Hollie 78HP bound 2 rounds, Belladona 73HP, Martin 58HP + 15 shield poisoned 3 rounds bound 2 rounds, Daphne 49HP poisoned 3 rounds, Eva 53HP, Charlie 53HP + 14 shield, Aquarius 17HP poisoned 2rounds, 1 Ducky 35HP, 2 Ducky 38HP, 3 Ducky 38HP, 4 Ducky 38HP, 5 Ducky 38HP, 6 Ducky 38HP, 7 Ducky 38HP, 8 Ducky 32HP, 9 Ducky 38HP, 10 Ducky 38HP, 1 Helper 13HP poisoned 2rounds, 2 Helper 14HP poisoned 2rounds, 3 Helper 14HP poisoned 2rounds, 4 Helper 33HP, 5 Helper 33HP</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sierra growls, slamming her gun into the familiar, and blowing it to fucking smithereens. As it fires, she feels herself go a bit numb from the icy cold and her arms shaking at the kick back of the gun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Gambit, 20dmg to helper 1. Sierra cant move for 2 rounds)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hollie let out a shriek as she went under, a painful lungful of water forced its way into her lungs as she panicked and flailed wildly, blindly swinging her arms around to try and get the familiar to let her go, but to no avail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(4 fail to escape drowning)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Belladona winced at the pain of the attack. She kicked up better and got above water taking a deep breath. "Charlie. Get up on the pipe." She pushed the girl to the pipe and looked around. "Where's Martin and Hollie?" She called not seeing the pair anywhere. She looked down at the water again and could see a merky shadow of three familiars two clearly holding someone and one that had been close to her. She noticed a floating form in the water. "Sierra!" There was no sign of the familiar. She must have killed it. "Eva help Charlie get higher from the water." She called to the other magi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(28 swim check)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin felt himself and the leg get dragged under almost as suddenly as he caught it. Oh of fucking course I get pulled under. Was all he could think of as he slammed the door of the leg against the palm of the familiar. Hopefully the red girl wouldn't be too mad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(11 hit, 6 DMG to Helper 4)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne shot at a familiar as Martin and Hollie went down, leaving just her and the gray magi up on the pipes. This was going way worse than her last witch, if only they could get the witch to stop crying. "H-How can I help?" she called down to the red magi who was putting the yellow girl on the pipe. (9+2 to hit - 1 dmg to ducky 1)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eva made her way over to the Belladonna and the new girl, scooping her up before hopping up to some high pipes. Wincing at the weight on her arms, Eva set the girl down on their shared pipe keeping a grip on her hand to keep her steady. "Are you alright?" she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie watched as her move seemingly fell and while her and belladonna went up sierra went down, more magi began to fall in the water...she was scared. She closed her eyes as she tried to help belladonna get them out of the water. This was terrifying. She tried to calm down but it was fridged. Her eyesight when they were open was fuzzy again. She normally would take deep breaths in but they were in water. They soon hit the air which was even more fridged, she was being pushed to a pipe but ended up failing with climbing it, her arms were too slippery. She took in a few breaths before the dangers of the watery abyss below pulled her in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(13-3 climb check FAILING TIME</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Long hair shot out and grabbed hold of some of the magi sucking their life force into the witch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Nat 20 to Belladona, Hollie, Eva and Daphne for 8dmg. Health drain which adds 32HP)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Helper holding Martin under the water lets go. Martin needs to now swim up to the surface.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two Ducky's went after the blind girl trying to get higher in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(8 and 11 to Charlie for 4dmg)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Water has come up to 9 feet and all magi need to climb up another level to attack</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>HEALTH: Sierra 53HP, Hollie 70HP bound 2 rounds, Belladona 65HP, Martin 51HP + 15 shield , Daphne 41HP, Eva 45HP, Charlie 53HP + 10 shield, Aquarius 53HP poisoned 1rounds, 1 Ducky 34HP, 2 Ducky 38HP, 3 Ducky 38HP, 4 Ducky 38HP, 5 Ducky 38HP, 6 Ducky 38HP, 7 Ducky 38HP, 8 Ducky 32HP, 9 Ducky 38HP, 10 Ducky 38HP, 1 Helper Dead, 2 Helper 8HP, 3 Helper 14HP, 4 Helper 33HP, 5 Helper 33HP</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sierra struggled against the water, but nothing was responding right. It all felt so heavy. She kept her lips sealed shut as her lungs started to burn. She needed to get above water. She needed to move. She needed to do something, but... she couldn't. Fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hollie kept flailing in a panic, either trying to pull herself up to the surface or free herself from the Familiar, her lungs were screaming at her and her body began to feel so, so tired as the cold numbness of fatigue grew in. What light could be seen was almost pretty in the dark shadows of the water...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(7 to fail)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Belladona let go of Charlie. "Eva will help you." She said before going back under water to get her girlfriend. She looked at the floating form of Sierra and panicked a bit. She grabbed hold of the other and looked to see if she was alright. She needed to get her to the surface but the rising water was making it hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(26 swim check)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin began to kick his legs, hoping to reach the surface before his air ran out. Unfortunately, he also was refusing to let go of the leg, even when it was dragging him down. Coughing as water entered his nostrils, he tried to keep himself awake before it was too late to save him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(4 failed swim check)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne hurried and scrambled up the pipes, she needed to stay as high up as she could to attack. It seemed to her that ending up in the water sealed the deal. (Ascended)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eva went to climb with the Yellow Magi again before the small girl's footing slipped off the pipe. Eva grabbed her by the arms and pulled her back up, making sure she was steady before boosting her up onto the pipe above. "Okay don't move" Eva asked the girl as she hopped up to pipe above her, reaching down and pulling the girl up with her. "What's you're name?" she asked, realzing she didn't know it. (Ascended)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie winced in pain and was led back up to make sure. Eve helped her up fully and thank god. "oh ok. And its charlie... " She said as she went up as well. it was cold and it was awful because she couldn't even see what she was standing on or that there was anything there. She saw the other magi in the water and felt awful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Ascended with Eva)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The witch sent out a huge wave of water that splashed up and hit two magi that were climbing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(8 to Daphne and Charlie for 6dmg)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of anger for their dead familiar they went after the magi that killed one their own. One helper missed but the other grabbed the Teal magi and was pulling her back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(5 and 15 to Sierra. Seirra bound for two rounds)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hollie has been freed from the familiar's hold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Water has come up to 10 feet</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>HEALTH: Sierra 43HP bound 2 rounds, Hollie 70HP, Belladona 65HP, Martin 41HP + 15 shield , Daphne 31HP, Eva 45HP, Charlie 43HP + 10 shield, Aquarius 53HP poisoned 1rounds, 1 Ducky 34HP, 2 Ducky 38HP, 3 Ducky 38HP, 4 Ducky 38HP, 5 Ducky 38HP, 6 Ducky 38HP, 7 Ducky 38HP, 8 Ducky 32HP, 9 Ducky 38HP, 10 Ducky 38HP, 1 Helper Dead, 2 Helper 8HP, 3 Helper 14HP, 4 Helper 33HP, 5 Helper 33HP</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sierra jolts at something grabbing her but doesn't struggle against her girlfriend's warm hand. She wasn't even sure she could struggle if she wanted to. That was proven correct as another familiar grabs hold of her and pulls her back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Hollie a moment to realize that she wasn't so much as numb as the creature had let her go. Her breath left her and was replaced with water and she struggled to push herself towards the ever moving surface of the water. It was getting hard to see and after a while she was sure it was more her own buoyancy that moved her more so than her own strength as she broke the surface with a heave. Coughing and retching the unnatural water as she struggled to keep herself afloat, she blinked back the stars in her vision as she tried to get her bearings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(23 swim check)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Belladona pulls out her scalpel and digs into the familiar several times causing it to let go of her girlfriend. She needed air her lungs were now at their limit. She held Seirra close and patted the other's cheek to get her more aware. She needed to make sure her girlfriend wasn't dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(non nat 20, 10dmg to Helper 2)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hooking part of the leg onto a nearby pipe, Martin manages to put his head above water. "OW- FUCKK."  Is all Martin can get out between coughs, gasps, and gags trying to reorient himself to the closest thing to land he has.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(10 passed swim check)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After reaching a safer height, Daphne resummoned her weapon, looking down at the familiars and Magi in the water below. Aiming below Daphne looked between all the familiars and shot into the water, missing her target. At least a couple magi had popped up to the surface.( 6 - Miss)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eva nodded to Charlie before summoned her some moons and throwing them down at the witch. She saw Hollie and Martin get back up to the surface but she didn't see Belladonna or Sierra anywhere, where they still down there? (9 +11 to hit - 8 dmg to Witch + stunned 3 rounds)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie knew she wouldn't be able to well help out with attacking the witch so she looked at the people still around, she could heal the best she was able... it was her fault sierra was still down there. if Bella went for sierra first then everything would have probably been better... she felt guilt for this.. this battle wouldn't be good for any of them would it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held her staff up looking at the soulgem of Daphne who was hurt not long ago as well, she sent magic towards the girl hopefully healing magic... she was a medic right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(4 hp to Daphne)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The witch cried out as she was stunned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Water has come up to 11 feet</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>HEALTH: Sierra 33HP, Hollie 60HP, Belladona 55HP, Martin 31HP + 15 shield , Daphne 35HP, Eva 45HP, Charlie 43HP + 10 shield, Aquarius 50HP  stunned 3 rounds, 1 Ducky 34HP, 2 Ducky 38HP, 3 Ducky 38HP, 4 Ducky 38HP, 5 Ducky 38HP, 6 Ducky 38HP, 7 Ducky 38HP, 8 Ducky 32HP, 9 Ducky 38HP, 10 Ducky 38HP, 1 Helper Dead, 2 Helper Dead, 3 Helper 14HP, 4 Helper 33HP, 5 Helper 33HP</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sierra struggled to kick her feet, still holding close to Belladona. As she breached surface, she desperately gasped and coughed for breath. For anyone else, that probably would have instilled a healthy fear of death in them. For Sierra, it made her feel like a drowned cat, tired and world hating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(15 swim, SUCCESS)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hollie heard more people reach the surface and is seemed like more pople were in the water than out, teeth chattering and limbs heavy, she forces herself to swim to the wall and hoise herself out of the water, she almost slipped a few times, uncoordinated on shaky limbs, her legs still dangling in the water, but she could catch her breath and climb in a minute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(12 to swim)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Belladona noticed Sierra started swimming and helped her along. Once she reached the surface she dragged them both to a pipe. "Where is my leg!" She called out coughing up water. She had been under for far to long. "We're getting you swim lessons as soon as we can." She muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(13 swim check)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin raised the arm that was still holding the leg, which was now definitely wet and might have a scratch or two on it. But it was still intact. "It's- bleugh... It's right here!" He called out, that witch better know that when he can finally stand up without gagging that it would be over for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne saw the others starting to actually climb out from the water and decided to take aim and shooting the witch. Hopefully with the others out they could all focus back on the witch. (16 to hit - 1dmg to Witch)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eva threw another handful of moons down at the witch when she saw Belladonna and Sierra finally break back up to the surface with the others, thank god. ( 4 +11 to hit - 7 dmg to witch)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie looked at everyone who finally resurfaced and felt a little better, thank god everyone surfaced... It seemed all she was really good at was healing so she would continue that, if only she could do more to help them out instead of one at a time. She didn't want to exaust herself too much though when she could be easily pulled down again... she held onto her staff with a tight tight grip as she looked to Martin... who sounded even worse for wear then sierra did if that was even possible. She aimed her staff towards Martin and sent out a blast of healing magic towards him. he needed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(+4 hp to Martin)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The witch continues to cry causing the water to rise.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Water has come up to 12 feet</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>HEALTH: Sierra 23HP, Hollie 60HP, Belladona 45HP, Martin 35HP + 15 shield , Daphne 35HP, Eva 45HP, Charlie 43HP + 10 shield, Aquarius 42HP  stunned 3 rounds, 1 Ducky 34HP, 2 Ducky 38HP, 3 Ducky 38HP, 4 Ducky 38HP, 5 Ducky 38HP, 6 Ducky 38HP, 7 Ducky 38HP, 8 Ducky 32HP, 9 Ducky 38HP, 10 Ducky 38HP, 1 Helper Dead, 2 Helper Dead, 3 Helper 14HP, 4 Helper 33HP, 5 Helper 33HP</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sierra managed to boost herself up to the pipe and flop down with her back practically to the wall. She panted, rubbing her arms and curling in on herself, instinctively trying to get warm. She was going to curl up with all the blankets in the mansion and not leave it for the next week when she got home.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hollie hung limply on her pipe, still half in the water as her arms and lungs ached to pull herself up out of the water. She closed her eyes and focused on breathing, trying to think of something she could do instead, she looked at Sierra who had been under the water longer than even she had been and focused on everyone she could see, healing them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Hippocratic Oath, 14 HP to Sierra, Martin, Daphne and Belladonna. 2 more uses)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Belladona pulled herself up on the pipe near her. She was going to need to climb higher soon but she just needed a moment. "Anyone else stuck under water?" She called out with a coughed a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pretty sure if they were then they couldn't hear you." He half mumbled, trying not to cry or yell when he missed the damned witch. Again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(2 missed)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne looked down at Hollie, did she heal her instead herself? "....Thank you!" she called down before aiming at the witch, they had to get rid of it or it was just going to be a struggle. Her arrow flashed before shooting off at the witch's head, what the hell was that? (nat 20 - 4 dmg to Witch)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No I think every's up, above the surface at least" she confirmed, making sure Charlie was still next to her and hadn't fallen off. Tossing some another round of metal down, she looked around at everyone, were they all going to be okay? ( 2 +11 - 7 dmg to Witch)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie looked at Sierra who was healed, she wanted to help make sure she was really really healed so she held her staff. She was grateful everyone had survived thus far. She sent a small bout of healing magic towards Sierra's soulgem with her staff. "Everyone's soulgems are above closer now, I don't think anyone is in the water... but to hit the witch... we probably need to go down... the witch is still down there and cant come up.. but the water isn't going down... maybe we can puncture a hole in the labryinth?" She threw out some suggustions trying to help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(1 hp to sierra)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The witch continued to cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last three Helpers jump out of the water two slaming into a pipe well one grabbed Daphne and pulled her under the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(two nat 1 for 6dmg, 14 to Daphne, Daphne is now under water)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the Ducky's go wild and start attacking the magi and those that hit seem to get a bit stronger looking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(6 to Belladona, 16 to Martin for 4dmg, 7 to Hollie, 15 to Charlie 1dmg, 5 to Martin, 7 to Belladona, nat 1 3dmg, 7 to Sierra, 11 to Sierra, 17 to Charlie 6dmg. Health drain so every familiar that hit takes that amount of DMG as HP)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Water has come up to 13 feet</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>HEALTH: Sierra 24HP, Hollie 60HP, Belladona 45HP, Martin 35HP + 15 shield , Daphne 35HP, Eva 45HP, Charlie 43HP + 10 shield, Aquarius 31HP  stunned 1rounds, 1 Ducky 34HP, 2 Ducky 42HP, 3 Ducky 38HP, 4 Ducky 39HP, 5 Ducky 38HP, 6 Ducky 38HP, 7 Ducky 35HP, 8 Ducky 32HP, 9 Ducky 38HP, 10 Ducky 44HP, 1 Helper Dead, 2 Helper Dead, 3 Helper 14HP, 4 Helper 33HP, 5 Helper 33HP</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling the water start to brush her skin, Sierra bolts up and grabs onto Belladona. With her free hand, she summons a gun and creates a bubble large enough to go up. Not bothering to wait, she pulls her girlfriend along to go further up to a hopefully drier pipe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Grapple. +14 to sierra's def [27def total], &amp; +8 to bella [24def total])</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh fuck"! Hollie croaked, taking another gulp of air and diving back in after the girl. Her body still ached with lethargy and cold but she couldn't leave someone to fight those things on their own!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(14 for swimming after Daphne)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Belladona squeaked as she was fired in the air by her girlfriend. She leaned on Sierra to keep herself upright but her mind was still spinning a bit from the lack of oxygen. She pulled out her wand and spun it but slipped and caused poison to splash on herself, her girlfriend and the boy holding her leg. "Mother fuckers." She muttered and threw the wand in the water not aiming at anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(9 to hit splash poison and fail, hits Martin and Sierra 3dmg and both get poisoned for 2 rounds.)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne had been aiming again when she felt herself get grabbed and dragged into the water. Shitshitshitshit she thrashed, punching the hands to try and get free. Finally she managed to wriggle free from the damn thing, though now she had to swim and get back up. (11 to hit familiar)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eva turned around as quick as she could on the pipe when she heard one of the familiars, summoning her sword and knocking it back into the water away from Charlie. ( 12 + 11 to hit - 6 dmg to Ducky that hit Charlie + stunned 3 rounds)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie looked at everyone then saw two magi dive down into the water. She needed to do something.. but healing would be better incase even more people were taken down again. She was hit a few times and it hurt yeah... but she needed to make sure no one died... she couldn't swim so she would be more of a hastle if she went after a person in the water.... healing would be the best option really wouldn't it? Sierra was in the water longest out of all of them so it would do her good to heal up Sierra more. Thankfully Eva seemed to have her back as well... literally. "Thanks" She said with a smile" I am going to focus on healing up everyone so hopefully... it will be good." She said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(1 hp to sierra)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquarius broke free sending a wave of magic and water out hitting everything in the space causing damage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(17 to all, 10dmg)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Water has come up to 14 feet</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>HEALTH: Sierra 22HP poisoned 2rounds, Hollie 50HP, Belladona 45HP, Martin 25HP + 12 shield poisoned 2rounds, Daphne 25HP, Eva 35HP, Charlie 33HP + 10 shield, Aquarius 31HP , 1 Ducky 24HP, 2 Ducky 32HP, 3 Ducky 28HP, 4 Ducky 29HP, 5 Ducky 28HP, 6 Ducky 28HP, 7 Ducky 25HP, 8 Ducky 16HP stunned for 3rounds, 9 Ducky 28HP, 10 Ducky 34HP, 1 Helper Dead, 2 Helper Dead, 3 Helper 4HP, 4 Helper 23HP, 5 Helper 23HP</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sierra sits back down on the pipe. Aiming her gun, she fires one large shot at the witch. The aftershock ringing through her arms as she leans back against the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Gambit, 20dmg to witch)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing the now free Daffy by the arm, Hollie dragged the pair back up to the surface. Head spinning from the cold and constant moments of no air. She coughed; "You okay"?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(24 to swim)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Belladona swung her arm out. Creating all her weapons and threw them at the witch. Only a few hit well the others didn't get far. "How you holding up? Sorry for getting you with that poison." She pressed a kiss on Sierra's cheek causing red armor to form around the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(8, 16, 12, 22, 21 to hit for a total of 6dmg, 74 armor to Sierra)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne kicked up to the surface as best as she could, which was really hard in mary janes, until Hollie met her and pulled her up the rest of the way. Daphne took in a gasp of air as she broke the surface, nodding at Hollie in thanks "y-yeah" she got out, only waiting a couple seconds before making her way back to a pipe to climb up on with Hollie. At least she wasn't freezing, she didn't want to have to deal with that again. ( 18 to swim)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome" she smiled as she made sure no other familiars where around before switching out her sword for her bow, pulling the string back as far as she could handle and shooting the witch. ( 4 + 11 to hit - 4 dmg to Witch)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie saw magic being swung around and moving around she was trying to become more calm. it was failing. She probably should heal up Martin? or Daphne... or herself? would it be selfish to heal herself? She saw magic attacks.. she felt nervous but maybe she should try? She held her weapon tossing it towards the witch doing her best to attack it... she couldn't reach it after all normally...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(13 to hit, 1 dmg)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquarius screamed out causing the water to shoot up by ten feet before it started draining out. The magi were trapped in a vortex of water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Please roll a swim check. A failed check will equal 10dmg</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>HEALTH: Sierra 21HP poisoned 1rounds, Hollie 50HP, Belladona 45HP, Martin 24HP + 12 shield poisoned 1rounds, Daphne 25HP, Eva 35HP, Charlie 33HP + 10 shield, Aquarius DEAD</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sierra tries to right herself, and fire some bubbles to get herself out. Unfortunately, with tired arms the best she can do is manage not to drown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(22 swim)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hollie hears the witch scream and braced herself the water shot up, terrified that they would be slammed into the ceiling of the labrynth before it stopped, and formed a whirlpool. Desperately trying to keep herself afloat, Hollie's grip on Daphne slipped!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit! No!" She yelped, watching the girl go under again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(22 Swim)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Belladona saw the water come up at them. "Holy fuck!" She cried out as she and her girlfriend were pulled in. She holds on to Sierra keeping herself above the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(17 swim)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin had failed at both not throwing up and not crying, which had basically rendered him useless these past few minutes. Suddenly, he felt himself getting pulled towards the center of the well. Nononononononot like this not- Raced through his mind as he tried clawing his way back towards the pipes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(10 passed)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne had just been grasping for the pipe when the sound of the witch's cries rang out and stopped, followed by the water surrounding them beginning to churn. Desperate she grabbed onto the pipe and held onto it as hard as she could to not get sucked under. (9 swim - Pass)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eva turned to Charlie with a big smile when she saw the witch die, "Charlie! You did it!" she congratulated just as the screaming started and the water started swirling around. Grabbing Charlie by the waist, Eva clung to the pipe on the wall to keep them from getting sucked down only for the water to make the pipe slick, causing her grasp on the pipe to slip and for her to get dragged into the whirlpool. (nat 1 swim)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie looked around as everything made a bit sound, she got told congrats but screaming and swearing... she did her best to stay afloat as she heard Eva slip she was panicking... maybe she should let go. She let go doing her best to stay afloat as well. they would be alright... right? "Are you ok ?" She called out nervous</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(18-1 PASS)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the water drops by 5 feet still leaving 20 feet left to drain out. Eva fails the swim check and gets 15dmg</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Roll another swim check and roll another d20 on top of the swim check with no stats</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>HEALTH: Sierra 20HP, Hollie 50HP, Belladona 45HP, Martin 23HP + 12 shield, Daphne 25HP, Eva 20HP, Charlie 33HP + 10 shield, Aquarius DEAD</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sierra slips below the surface, water flooding her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(10 swim, fail)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hollie tries to hold her breath, it would be ok. Right? So long as nobody smashed their gems on a rock or something they'd be ok? She tried to calm down, wrapping her arms around her chest, head and gem, curling her legs up into a ball she kept herself small and buoyant, just trying to ride the gushing water down safely. She managed to keep her head above water, which was the important thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(23 swim)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Belladona feels Sierra get pulled out of her arms. Shit! She tried to keep her cool but she couldn't tell where her girlfriend was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(24 swim)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin continued to claw his arms forward, searching for anything to cling to. Pipes, rocks, another person, just anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(17 passed swim check)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne kicked her legs quickly as she did her best to stay above water. It looked like the water was dropping but it was hard to tell with it whipping around them (19 swim)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eva felt herself being whipped around under the water as she knocked into a couple pipes before finding enough of her bearings to start trying to get back above the surface. She she didn't want to die here, she couldn't she still had to find Thea, what if she came back but Eva herself was gone? Eva struggled to swim up a bit more before finally breaking back up to the surface, taking in a deep breath of air and relief as she treaded on top. (31 swim)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie did her best to stay up. She wasn't good with swimming and was nervous and well scared... she tried to stay as calm as she is able to... she tried to stay on her stomach as she was nervous and well panicking far more then expected. She tried her best to stay afloat... She didn't hear Eva say anything. "Eva are you ok??" She called out again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(17-1 PASS) (7 on the other roll)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The water drops a second time by 5 feet meaning there is 15 feet of water left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sierra is pulled under the water and gets 10dmg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie, Daphne, Martin all hit pipes as they are thrown around each taking 5dmg</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roll another swim check and a second d20</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>HEALTH: Sierra 10HP, Hollie 50HP, Belladona 45HP, Martin 18HP, Daphne 20HP, Eva 20HP, Charlie 28HP, Aquarius DEAD</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sierra struggles to get above water, but she can no longer tell up from down. As she swims towards what she can only hope to be the surface, spot started growing her vision before it all finally goes to black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Nat 1 swim)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hollie can't tell where anyone is at this point, she can only hope their okay a she continues to cocoon herself down the current, water roaring in her ears as icy splashes sting at her skin, she feels herself bump into things her and there and is grateful she thought to protect her gem. She or Belladonna could fix everything else, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(17 swim)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Belladona looked in the water noticing that others were getting hit. "Sierra!" She called out for her girlfriend have problems focusing to look for her. This spinning was getting to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(18 swim)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin heard a popping sound as his side hit a pipe. He grasped aimlessly at it while the vortex continued to suck him in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(6 passed swim, 17 for the other one)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne's arms ached as she focusing on staying above the water, where they almost there yet? She felt herself get knocked into a pipe, causing her focus on swimming to drop as she went under, having to struggle again as a sudden hot feeling was starting to form. (4 swim)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eva managed to keep staying above the water, getting out a nod to Charlie as she called out for her. "I'm fine! J-..just keep your head above the water okay!" she returned, starting to kick off in the direction of Charlie to get her. (27 swim)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie heard noises she saw a soul gem begin to go dark but not in the way grief seeds were dark a different kind. She began to panic and stop swimming. maybe she could help if she could get closer? She didn't know how much she would be able to do... probably nothing. She needs to do something anything to help out. It was her fault. She was hit by pipes and hurt. she panicked flailing around. she heard Eva for a second before being taken down She wasn't able to continue to keep her head up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(5-1 failed, 11 on other check)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The water drops another 5 feet leaving 10 feet left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie, Daphne are pulled under and get 10dmg</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sierra is stuck under the water and gets 15dmg</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daphne hits a pipe in the water gets 5dmg</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eva hits her head getting 10dmg and is dazed and gets disadvantage on next rolls</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roll another swim check and another d20</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>HEALTH: Sierra -5HP, Hollie 50HP, Belladona 45HP, Martin 18HP, Daphne 5HP, Eva 10HP, Charlie 18HP, Aquarius DEAD</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sierra slips further below the water, unaware of the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(2 fail)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hollie kicks out her legs, pushing her body away from obstacles and propelling herself up, it looked like they were nearing the bottom as she searched around for everyone else, everything was moving way too fast for her to keep track of everyone and her head was still foggy from before. Shit, shit, shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(21 to swim)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Belladona couldn't see Sierra at all and her heart was in her throat. Fuck. This wasn't good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(24 swim)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin saw someone go underwater and not come back up. Fuck. He continued with trying to make sure he didn't become one of those people, regardless of what he saw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(16 passed swim, 15 for other)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne struggled to hold her breath as she was knocked into pipes, the warmth she had been feeling starting to swell into a feverish hot. What the hell? This was too warm, she was sure if she was above water right now she'd be sweating. ( nat 1 swim)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"NO!" Eva cried out as she saw Charlie get swept under before getting her head slammed into a pipe, making her dizzy as she tried her best to stay afloat. How much more could she even take? (17 swim)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie was unable to get their way back to the top so she braced herself for the inevitable ... the strikes from the pipes again. she began to curl up in the current wishing she would just sink instead. A sick feeling washing over her as she saw more lights seemingly start to disappear. Was she next?... she knew medics could revive but there were only two.. and it must take up so magic... she probably couldn't do it herself. Her mind felt fuzzier as time continued. This was aweful... if only she did a better job at healing... at fighting the one familiar.. then Belladonna wouldn't have had to jump in for them. sierra wouldn't have been as hurt either... guilt washed over her more. If she just didn't miss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(3-1 fail, 7 on other roll)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The water drops by another 5 feet leaving 5 feet left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie is still stuck under the water and takes 10dmg</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daphne is pulled right down to the bottom causing her to hit her head 15dmg</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sierra is pulled thrown around unable to fight the current she is thrown into things give her 25dmg</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daphne, Belladona are thrown around and hit pipes for 5dmg each</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roll one more d20 with no stats</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>HEALTH: Sierra -30HP, Hollie 50HP, Belladona 40HP, Martin 18HP, Daphne -10HP, Eva 10HP, Charlie 8HP, Aquarius DEAD</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hollie felt a rush of water wash over her, flipping her over as she struggled and kicked her way to get herself upright, she felt her leg catch onto something and. twist with a crunch she felt all the way to the back of her skull. Letting out a scream only to be drowned out by water she felt her leg drift limply around her as she tried to focus on keeping her gem safe. That's all that mattered. She could fix everything else if her gem was safe!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(5 to fail at swimming)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Belladona felt the water pull her down more her body was a bit sore from where she was hit.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As Martin felt the water sink more and more, he started to worry about how long it was going to go on for. He was still afloat in the water, but at this point he had closed his eyes to try and block out at least part of what was happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(18 passed swim check)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eva kicked harder to stay afloat as against the water and her headache. She could tell the water was just about gone be her feet scraping against the ground every once in awhile, hopefully everyone made it down alright, at least they had Belladonna and Hollie here. (18 swim)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie was unable to stay afloat but she hit the ground soon enough sitting down. She didn't want to do anything or say anything. just be quiet. Did she hear more people die in front of her? first... and now... four people she have heard this happen too.. she didn't feel like she could even really move either she coughed up water as she stayed curled up cold and scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The water washes away leaving the magi on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sierra hits the ground hard unable to fight or brace herself she takes 20dmg</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hollie slams into the ground taking 10dmg</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>HEALTH: Sierra -50HP, Hollie 40HP, Belladona 40HP, Martin 18HP, Daphne -10HP, Eva 10HP, Charlie 8HP, Aquarius DEAD</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hollie cant even yell in pain as she crumples to the ground, the air knocked cleanly out of her, she lies on the ground, the pain her body was in had crossed over into a buzzing numbness, her brain unable to properly comprehend the amount of punishment she's been through. She focuses on breathing for a moment, trying to catch her breath and calm down, there was a ringing in her ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She refuses to look at her leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment she groans before speaking in a louder voice: "Wh-who needs hecoughhealing?  S-sound off..." She flips onto her stomach, catching sight of Daffy lying stone still. Her heart drops. No, no, no. She can't be dead! She crawls over to the girl, searching for her soul gem. It can't be cracked! She almost laughs when she see's it's fine, but she's still unresponsive. She focused on healing the girl, trying to fix everything she could think of until she couldn't do anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(23 to relife Daphne)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Belladona groaned as she sat up. Her eyes looked around and she saw her girlfriend. She crawled over. "Sierra!" She called out tears stinging her eyes. Fuck she couldn't hold her. She gets up and sees the blood coming out of Sierra. "Sierra!" She cried out and pressed her fingers to the other's neck. Nothing. No pulse. She looked over the body nothing was out of place there were scratches and some deeper cuts but all could be healed. She focuses on bringing her girlfriend back and creates a needle with a rainbow mixture. "Come back to me!" She cried out and stabbed the needle in her girlfriend's chest. She watched as the liquid entered the other's body. "Please. I can't lose you yet. Percy and Luis are at home. I can't go home without you. We need to have snuggles and play video games. We haven't finished our group ace attorney run." She whimpered and clutched her girlfriend's hand and pressed her face on the other's chest once she had pulled the now empty needle out. "Come back Sierra. I love you so much."  She pressed a kiss on the back of the wet and cold knuckles. She was cold so she could still come back. She had to come back. Tears fell out of her eyes as she waited to hear the beat of the other's heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bump bum</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was faint but she could hear it. "Sierra." She said hopefully. "I'm here sweet." She reaches up and cups the other's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(34 relife Sierra)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin felt his knees hit the ground after what felt like ages. When he opened his eyes, it wasn't a pleasant sight. The leg that he ended up holding onto for all of the fight was fine, sure. But Daphne, the kid for whom this would be her second witch fight, was unresponsive with Hollie trying to heal her. The boy scrambled over, tapping the girls face lightly. "Hey. Daphne. Daphne can you hear me?" God fucking dammit, this was terrible.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne remembered being...warm this time, unlike the first, but she didn't get to make another wish what did that mean? Did that mean she was..? Daphne felt a hand touching her face, who was touching her? She cough a couple time, spitting out the bit of water that hand managed to get in before opening her eyes. She was at the bottom of the well with Hollie and Martin, and everyone else? she hoped as she started to move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eva scraped on the ground as the rest of the water drained away, laying there for a second from the relief of not having to swim before lifting herself up on shaky arms. Where was Charlie? She was supposed to be taking care of her, was she alright? Eva worried as she looked around before spotting a couple feet away, pushing herself up on her feet and hurrying as fast as she could to her. "Charlie! Are you alright?" she asked as she dropped to her knees by her.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie sat up finally and saw the two soul gems begin to glow faintly again... they were alive? Belladonna and Hollie were able to bring them back? Charlie felt guilt still. It should have been her who went through that.. she was the Blind girl who ended up holding back belladonna from saving Sierra. She was the blind girl who held people back in this fight because they had to grab her sorry excuse of a being. She promised she wouldn't hold them back to Percy, that she would try to make them proud instead. That she would make sure she could handle herself  but she didn't and couldn't ... She didn't know how to swim. She was scared the entire time, she was cold and freezing. and when the familiar grabbed Sierra she should have gone back instead. Hurt the familiar harder. She was sitting up but slowly curled into herself again, a bad emotion. A bad feeling waving over her. if she hit the familiar and could see... if she could do anything to fix it. She couldn't though... but the two were alive. It seemed as though all the magi's soul gems were faint. Her own close to fading out itself. She felt tears roll off of her eyes. she was scared still. Too scared to move from her spot, waiting for the next thing to hit her and possibly end her tragic little life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt cold to the bone chilled like she would never warm up ever again. And upset...or more like disappointed in herself. Useless compared to the others...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't like witches... and knowing what they were...what happened...she started feeling even sicker then before. She curled up more. This fight wasn't a good fight. Her tears did not stop, it was her fault. She would be blamed, hated, and disliked because she wasn't competent enough to help everyone else out. If she made the right wish she would have been able to See and not need help in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eva came over to Charlie and she glanced at Eva's soul gem and sent some healing magic to her. "Im sorry" She said quietly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(4 hp to eva)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>HEALTH: Sierra 5HP, Hollie 40HP, Belladona 40HP, Martin 18HP, Daphne 5HP, Eva 14HP, Charlie 8HP, Aquarius DEAD</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing Sierra felt when waking up was the warm hand against her cold cheek. Groaning, she leaned into it. Her throat felt raw and her head ached. With the energy she had, Sierra looked up trying to give Belladona a reassuring smile. Afterwards she rolled over and pulled her head to rest on her girlfriend's knees. Wet coughs rattling through her chest, she pressed one hand against her own heart. The steady beating being a reminder she was somehow still here.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hollie let out a tiny gasp as she felt Daphne stir, she was alright! Hollie let out a shaky laugh in relief, looking around for anyone else to help. Eva was talking to the new girl, Martin was beside her and Bella and Sienna were having a moment. Everyone seemed okay. She shifted, cussing under her breath as she healed her leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you need help, dude"? She asked Martin, giving her toes an experimental wiggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Belladona looked at Sierra and smiled. "Hey." She said softly and rubbed the other's cheek. "I thought I lost you there." She cooed softly as tears fell from her eyes still.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh thank fucking goddd." He sighed as Daphne began to stir again. A child hadn't died today! Martin let himself rest for a few moments as he made sure nobody else was currently dead/dying before responding to Hollie. "Most likely.... An-" Martin paused as he felt like he was forgetting something... "Oh fuck, the leg!" He almost shouted as his head swung around to see where he had placed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne managed to sit herself up a bit, clutching Hollie's sleeve to ground herself from the shakiness she felt in her body and cringed as her head pounded which wasn't helped by Martin shouting. "...T hanks..again" she muttered out to Hollie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eva breathed out a sigh of relief when Charlie responded to her, even healed her. "Heal yourself first-" she said, pushing one of Charlie's pigtails out of her face and stopped when she saw she was crying. "What's wrong? Are you hurt anywhere?" she asked in a worried tone, helping the girl up from cold floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie waited a few seconds before healing Eva again instead of herself. She didn't feel the best. Her pigtail was moved out of her face and the other girl then helped pull her up and asked her questions. "m..fine. no." She mumbled not feeling like talking. She was hurting but she wasn't going to ask for healing when she could heal herself later to feel a little better. Plus she need to make up for herself being such a burden so healing everyone else would be a good start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(+2 hp to eva)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>HEALTH: Sierra 5HP, Hollie 40HP, Belladona 40HP, Martin 18HP, Daphne 5HP, Eva 16HP, Charlie 8HP, Aquarius DEAD</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh? No, wait. My legs fine, see" Hollie gestured to her unbroken leg as Martin ran off towards Belladonna, he didn't need to get her to heal her, really...looking at Daffy, she gave her a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should probably get moving before anything else happens, maybe changing back into]normal clothes'll warm us up too" she offered, almost collapsing as she stood up, before reaching out to help the other girl up.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I meant like... The prosthetic one. That got tossed." He responded to Hollie after finally finding it, getting over to where her and Sierra were he held it out to Bella. "Uhm- Sorry it got wet.." And that I also used it as a battering ram against a familiar- Martin wanted to add, but that felt like it was going to end up being a one time thing, hopefully.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>